Team Robot in Pokemon Black and White The Series
Team Robot in Pokémon Black and White the Series is a brand new SUPS1/Pokémon Crossover created by TMNTHedgehog5, Frogaider55, MeanRobot.501, DragonSpore18 and Punkasaurus0530. Plot It features Team Robot, The DigiDestined (Season 1, 2, 3 and 4), Spongebob, Patrick, The Eds, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Unikitty Heroes Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 * Emerl * Chaos Emerl (First Appearance) * G-merl * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Mario * Coco * Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike * SpongeBob and Patrick * Finn and Jake * Sam and Max * Rigby and Mordecai * Eddy, Double-D and Ed Other Heroes * Sonic, Tails and Knuckles * Shadow, Rouge and Omega * Amy and Cream * Espio, Charmy and Vector * Silver and Blaze * Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Carrie * Lazlo, Raj and Clam * Sora Donald and Goofy * Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott * Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya and Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida and Armadillomon *Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi and Koichi Kimura *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Dexter, Dee Dee, Monkey, Major Glory, Valhallen and Krunk *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Thomas and The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) Guest Stars * Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Maurice, King Julien, Mort, Zuba, Florrie, Mason and Phil, Gia, Vitaly, Stefano *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake *Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Rene Descartes, and Tish Katsufrakis *Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, Stealth Elf, Pop Fizz, Terrafin, Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt *Hot Head, Thumpback, Tree Rex, Swarm, Eye-Brawl, Bouncer, Crusher and Ninjini (Rival Destinies/Adventures in Unova Appearance) *Wash Buckler, Rattle Shake, Magna Charge, Fire Kraken, Blast Zone, Hoot Loop and Stink Bomb (Episode N Arc/Adventures in Unova Appearance) Villains * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Koopalings * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Robotnik * Orbot and Cubot *Philmac (Formerly) *Kaos *Glumsharks *Kaossandra *Garble *Mandark *Ghetsis *Colress *Queen Narrisa (Episode N Arc) *Dark Spyro (Episode N Arc) *Strykore (Episode N Arc) *Professor Pericles (Episode N Arc) *Mr. E (Episode N Arc) *Brad Chiles (Episode N Arc) *Judy Reeves (Episode N Arc) *Evil Entity (Episode N Final Battle Arc) Major Characters Humans *Ash Ketchum *Iris *Cilan Pokémon Ash *Pikachu *Pidove\Tranquill\Unfezant (female) *Oshawott *Tepig\Pignite *Snivy *Scraggy *Sewaddle\Swadloon\Leavanny *Palpitoad *Roggenrola\Boldore *Krokorok\Krookodile *Charizard Iris *Axew *Drilbur\Excadrill *Emolga *Dragonite *Gible Cilan *Pansage *Dwebble\Crustle *Stunfisk Dawn *Piplup *Buneary *Pachirisu *Mamoswine *Quilava *Togekiss Team Rocket *Meowth *Wobbuffet (last episode) *Woobat *Yamask *Frillish (female) *Amoonguss Others Appearances Episodes Black and White BW Rival Destinies BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Movies *Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie Black: Victini and Reshiram/Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie White: Victini and Zekrom *Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem Vs. The Swords of Justice *Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened Gallery Links Intro # ??? Sneak Peeks Linked Episodes Black and White Episode Transcripts Black and White * BW Rival Destinies *Meloetta and the Undersea Temple! *Unova's Survival Crisis! BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond *- *- *- *A Village Homecoming! *- *- *- *What Lies Beyond the Truth and Ideals! Trivia * Twilight will become an Alicorn in the Final Episode of Black and White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Team Robot/Pokemon crossovers